<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight or Flight by throwawayacc23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724568">Fight or Flight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwawayacc23/pseuds/throwawayacc23'>throwawayacc23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hyungwon a bad boy, Jooheon is best friend u need in ur life, Love Killa Hyungwon got me shook, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Im Changkyun | I.M, please tell me what tags to add</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwawayacc23/pseuds/throwawayacc23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon, an underground boxer who’s trying to scrap by to live, met a stranger along the way that changes his view in life. </p><p>I suck at summary and i’m doing the story without a plan so yeah.<br/>Ratings will change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold. That’s all Hyungwon feels. Aside from the additional numbness and pain, he felt cold the most. He was sitting down and leaning against a dirt brick wall. Legs sprawled out with his palms facing towards the sky. His face was battered up with bruises and cuts. Dried blood forming on his knuckles from punching and probably has a fractured rib or two. He just came out of an underground fighting ring, the only solution to escape reality and only focus on the stinging affliction. Sure, he won and got a few hundred bucks, but the price was never something he needed. Right when he walked out, his head was in a severe headache. He hung his head low, too exhausted to move a single limb to even bother with anything. But this was normal. The numbness and pain he was feeling was common along with his injuries, whether they were serious or not. </p><p>All he knows is how to fight, fight, and fight. His life was crooked with rough edges, cracks, indents, and broken pieces. Ever since his parents separated and his mother abandoning him when he was 16, he was left to attend to himself. Fighting to survive day by day with what little he has by working odd jobs and dropping out of high school. Now being 26, he is still stressed and tired. Tired of everything. Tired of living and struggling to keep his shithole apartment, skipping meals as he can’t afford it, dealing with shit jobs that pay him bare minimum wage, and most importantly, tired of being alone. Sure he has few friends who keep him grounded and stay afloat, but he tries not to rely on others too much, afraid of being a burden to them and even being abandoned — like his mother. </p><p>As he rethought about his life in the moment, his eyelids felt heavy. He huffed out a sigh and stared blankly on the cold cement in front of him. Hyungwon was about to knock out and just sleep like this. Even when it’s cold and dark out and not many people are on the street, he doesn’t care what state he was in. Getting ready to close his eyes completely, he sees a black pair of converse shoes and gray sweats in front of him. Not having enough energy to look up further, he chose to ignore the stranger and —</p><p>“Hey mister!” the man shouted, a little too loudly to Hyungwon’s liking.</p><p>Hyungwon didn’t reply, but he couldn’t ignore the deep resonance voice that spoke in a high pitch volume. </p><p>“You’re not dead, are you?” The stranger was still standing and staring down at Hyungwon. Hyungwon internally scoffed at him, rolling his eyes but still having his head hung low. </p><p>“Excuse me!” Practically yelling at this point like a child. This time, The stranger walked in closer and squatted down on Hyungwon’s left side. Hyungwon heard the rustling of what seemed to be the stranger’s padded jacket. Even with his hair blocking his whole view, in his peripheral view, he sees a man with brown-ish hair, squatting down trying to get a good look at Hyungwon. His hands are curled into fists and placed on top of his knees, trying to keep warm from the freezing temperature. The dark caramel-hair man tilted his head to look at Hyungwon, maybe see if he’s alive or something. </p><p>He reached his hand forward Hyungwon’s shoulder, only for Hyungwon to immediately grip the stranger’s wrist and stop him from going further. He flinched at the sudden movement, but he finally managed to see the beat up man. </p><p>“You’re alive.” He said with a smile. Hyungwon was confused to say the least. He furrowed his eyebrow and squinted at him. How could this dude smile at him? He was about to shoo the man away but his head began to throb from his sudden movement. He grunted and clicked his tongue at the sensation. Hyungwon brought his other hand to his head and tried to relieve the pain. His hand with a hold on the other man’s wrist was loosened, about to let go. But the stranger had other ideas. The stranger retrieved his own hand and into Hyungwon’s palm, grasping his hand with him. </p><p>“Hey, my place is close by, let’s go!” the man shot up from his position and stood up. Hyungwon was still frowning, but this time he looked at his clasped hands with the stranger and further up, to the man’s face. The dark caramel hair man had dimples on his cheeks, his lips were curled into a cat-like smile and his eyes were looking at Hyungwon with purity, in shapes of half crescent moons. Hyungwon scoffed at him, smirking at the man. He was about to refuse but was interrupted again.</p><p>“I won’t take no for an answer” exclaimed the dimpled man. He was still looking down on Hyungwon and gave their joined hands occasional squeezes. Hyungwon’s hand felt warm. Something he practically couldn’t keep his attention away from. Hyungwon had a feeling that the male won’t give up until Hyungwon surrenders. He sighed and slowly got up, even with his whole body aching and in pain. The male noticed how Hyungwon’s face was in grimace, he let go of their locked hands and brought it across his own shoulder. The male looped his other hand on the lower back of Hyungwon, “You can lean on me.”</p><p>Hyungwon's free hand shot up to his ribs, easing the pain. He nodded his head at the response and they began to walk, the male taking in the lead of the pathway.</p><p>“What’s your name?” The male questioned out of nowhere.</p><p>Carefully opening his mouth so as to not further hurt the cut on the corner of his lips, “...Hyungwon. Chae Hyungwon.” </p><p>“I’m Im Changkyun” his voice was slightly enthusiastic but Hyungwon paid it no mind, just the warm feeling of another person right by his side. Hyungwon hummed at the response. Their walk was quiet on the empty road. The street lamps provide efficient lighting with the moon shining down on them. There weren’t many people around with the occasional barking of dogs from the distance. And surprisingly, it wasn’t awkward or weird. He unconsciously liked it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they reached Changkyun’s apartment building, he guided him inside. Hyungwon expected elevators as there were many floors. When they walked towards the elevator, he was getting ready to hop in. Until Changkyun led the way past the elevator and to the stairs of flights. </p><p>“Sorry, the elevator is broken for now, so we’ll have to walk.” Changkyun turned to him and gave an apologetic smile. Hyungwon was annoyed, he rolled his eyes. </p><p>“But don’t worry, it’s only three flights! We’ll be there in no time!” The dimpled man beamed up. Hyungwon exhaled a deep sigh and just nodded his head. </p><p>As they make their wake up slowly, trying to lessen Hyungwon’s pain and agony, Hyungwon realizes he accepted a complete stranger’s help. Actually, he’s not even sure if he’s getting help, if anything he could be killed or some shit. Fuck, he should have ignored the man regardless of how persistent he was. </p><p>Finally standing in front of the apartment, Changkyun fumble for his keys and unlocked his front door. Taking off their shoes, Hyungwon looked around the place. It was an ordinary place. The kitchen has a dining table with 4 chairs, connected to the living room with a black leather sofa and a one-seat armchair. There was a glass table in front of the furniture and a TV. Decorative plants were scattered here and there, pictures frames of what appears to be his family and friends. It was obviously better than his own place with a second-hand couch, small wooden coffee table, a TV, and dining table with two chairs. Changkyun’s place was oddly comforting and home-y to him. </p><p>“Go sit on the couch first and i’ll get you something to eat.” He helped Hyungwon to the couch. Immediately going to the kitchen to make a quick meal for the lengthy man, Hyungwon was left to sit for a while. He leaned back onto the couch and closed his eyes. The headache was fucking with him even more and he’s getting more exhausted from the trip. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, quickly turning it on and checking for any notifications; he got a few messages from his friends, worrying about him and his well-being. Hyungwon smirked to himself, quickly shooting back a reply to let them know he’s okay and that they don’t need to worry. He got another notification, it was from the owner of the fight club, letting him know the money was transferred into his account. He opened his bank and checked; +$635 was added in.</p><p>He felt relieved knowing he could pay for his monthly apartment. But aside from that, he’s currently wary of his situation. He’s at someone’s home, a complete random man for that matter. Hyungwon sat there for a while, contemplating on if he should just get up and leave. He isn’t obligated to stay and it seems like he isn’t in any danger at least. Even if his body is crying for help and in pain, he truly hated being a burden to others; be it strangers or not. He exhaled out loud. </p><p>Snapping out of his trance, he heard the sound of dishes on the table. He looked up from his phone to see many side dishes, soup, and his main meal on the table. Without realizing, the aroma of the food smelled delicious and appetizing. His stomach growled, swallowing his saliva and eyes open wide. He was in awe and in hunger. </p><p>“After you finish eating, go shower and I’ll help you with your wounds.” Changkyun disappeared again, only this time to a different room. Hyungwon watched him go, thinking to himself on how Changkyun could leave a beaten up stranger in the living room to his own device. </p><p>Hyungwon let his thought go and decided to eat. As he picked up the silver spoon, he noticed his hand was trembling. Not sure if it’s from the pain or the cold but he felt like shit. Quietly eating the warm food, he savored every bit and pieces. He looked up as he chewed and got a better look around the room. It was definitely cozy and home-y. He turned his head around to look at the photos on the wall. One frame with his parents he assumes and another with a bunch of guys and him. They were all smiling and having a good time. Blankly staring at them, he turned his head back and looked down on the food. He felt a sort of emptiness. This wasn’t uncommon anyway but it hit differently. </p><p>“Here you go,” Hyungwon heard the voice down the hall, Changkyun emerged and placed some clothes next to Hyungwon. “I hope it fits you, you’re taller than I thought.” he amusingly said. “I’ll be in the kitchen when you need me,” and he’s gone again, only this time, Hyungwon could see the man’s clothed back and brown mop of hair. </p><p>After finishing his meal, he headed to the bathroom that he was told. Closing the door behind him. He began peeling off his dirty and stained clothes, he looked in the mirror. He sees new bruises forming and old ones getting their colors again. Looking at his face closely, the whites of his eyes were red, a purple-reddish bruise on his cheek, cuts in his lips, and dried blood from his nose. Hyungwon was beaten up quite a bit. He looked away and headed in to wash up. Carefully treading on his wounds, the shampoo and body wash he was allowed to use was nice. A soft scent that made me feel more relaxed. </p><p>He finished up and was about to walk out. But not before getting another good look of himself in the mirror. He looked better but still reckless. His pants were a little tight but that’s fine. Bringing up the collar to his nose, he smelled a soothing scent, Downy laundry and a hint of something else, but he quite can’t put his finger on it. As he walked to the living room, he saw the table was already cleaned up and the man was sitting on the couch; watching a rerun of a comedy drama that Hyungwon vaguely remembers. Changkyun was absorbed in the show, all his attention on the lit TV, the supposedly main characters bickering with tension and…. shared a slow mo kiss between them. Hyungwon heard a gasp from him and turned to look. The dimpled man was in awe, his eyes were wide and mouth gaped open. Hyungwon was puzzled. It’s just a drama with a cringey ass kiss. Hyungwon cleared his throat and got the man’s attention. </p><p>“Oh! You’re done! Come sit down.” Changhyun turned to look at the length guy. He patted a spot next to him. Hyungwon stepped forward and plotted down. Giving enough room between them. “Uh-” </p><p>Hyungwon flinched instinctively. He felt a warm hand on his non-bruised cheek. He looks up and sees Changkyun examining him. “These must hurt a lot, huh.” He said out of the blue, he gently swiped his thumb on the cut of Hyungwon’s lips. Changkyun let go and bent down, opening a first aid kit and getting out bandages, band aids and whatnot. It made Hyungwon thump a tiny bit. But he ignored that. </p><p>“You’re going to have to stay still, Hyungwon-ssi.” Changkyun dabbed alcohol on a cotton and gently pressed it on the wounds. Hyungwon hissed at the sting, but tried to stay still as best as he could. He closed his eyes, trying to distract himself from the sting. That’s when he felt the same warm hand under his jaw, holding him so softly like a delicate glass. Even with the cold alcohol dabbing on his face, the warmth overcame everything. Something so small and simple held so much for him. He felt a cold cream on his wounds being gently swiped. The sound of crinkled paper from the band-aid, hands gently sticking the band-aid on the open wound. </p><p>“There,” Hyungwon opened his eyes, but he was taken aback. He noticed how close Changkyun was. The way their knees are now touching and facing each other, he felt flustered. He leaned back and tried to not look surprised, but it was already caught on.</p><p>“Oops! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He gave an apologetic smile. Changkyun scooted away, leaving their touched knees apart. Hyungwon assured him that he was fine. Getting back to work, Changkyun told him he’ll be helping him with the wounds on his body. Hyungwon took off his shirt, and felt goosebumps rising on his arms. Changkyun took notice of it. He reached forward to the table and grabbed a remote and pointed it towards a heater. He turned it on and helped Hyungwon with his wounds again. Grabbing an ointment, he smeared it on harsh spots of blossomed purple and red bruises. </p><p>Hyungwon was aware of Changkyun. The way the small hand was applying the cream on his wounds tenderly was nice. He looked at the man again, catching sight of the features on him. The long lashes fanning over his cheeks, his tan-ish skin, piercings on both his ears, his small pink-ish lips and a tattoo peeking out under his left wrist. </p><p>“Why… are you helping me?” Hyungwon said slowly.</p><p>“Cause you’re hurt,” Changkyun gave a simple reply. </p><p>“But you don’t know me,”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter, but it’s actually not my first time seeing you hurt.” Hyungwon was surprised by what he said. He didn’t know what to say, but Changkyun continued to talk.</p><p>“I don't see you a lot, just here and there. But every time I see you, you always have injuries on your face and hands.” Changkyun finished up the last bruise spot on his chest and moved on to the rubbing alcohol again. He grabbed Hyungwon’s hand and dabbed the cotton on the cuts. Hyungwon was in discomfort but his focus was on Changkyun. How he, himself, never sees Changkyun once, or how he is willing to help Hyungwon voluntarily. Wait, is he expecting something in return? Shit. </p><p>Hyungwon was hesitant. “Uh, I’ll pay you back, just—.” Cut off.</p><p>Not batting an eye at Hyungwon. “Nope, I’m doing this because I want to!” </p><p>“No, I don’t want to be in debt. I’ll seriously—” cut off again.</p><p>Changkyun immediately looked up and put a finger up, signaling him to stop talking. “Stop! Let me finish this!” He was playfully smiling. Hyungwon was baffled. Not sure how to repay him without getting rejected. He was looking everywhere at his face and trying to say something. But Changkyun didn’t care, he grabbed the bandages and wrapped it on the tall man’s hands.</p><p>After he was finishing up, he handed him medicine for his injuries and headache. “Take these medicines and stay here for the night.” Changkyun cleared up the table of dirty cotton and put the medical items back in the kit. He got up from the seat and headed to his assumed bedroom. Leaving Hyungwon alone with the TV on, he glanced at the television, now showing a program that advertised products to purchase. He mindlessly took the bottle and opened it, dumping out the pills onto his palm. Changkyun was out again and was eyeing Hyungwon, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. Quickly handing it to him.</p><p>“Let me dry your hair too!” Changkyun jumped the gun and immediately grabbed the blow dryer by the TV stand. He told Hyungwon to sit on the floor so he can dry his hair. Hyungwon was too tired to fight this man, so he let him. As the blow dryer was aimed at his damp hair, he felt fingers gently scraping his scalp. He closed his eyes to avoid being poked by fingers or his hair, but mostly to relish in the massage. The soft hand running through his hair and the way Changkyun’s legs were on either side of him; it made him feel oddly comfortable. Hyungwon unconsciously leaned back against the couch, making Changkyun emit a quiet chuckle. Changkyun turned off the blow dryer and once again, combed his hair back, feeling the soft locks on his skin and how Hyungwon was practically relaxed. </p><p>Changkyun slid both his hands down towards Hyungwon’s jaws, making him pull his head back. He opened his eyes to find Changkyun staring down at him. There was a soft grin on his face and again, the warmth of his hands on his skin. In that moment, Hyungwon felt a small thump in his heart. Like it skipped a beat. But he didn’t know what, maybe it was the proximity between them or something. His stomach was in a small twist but he ignored them all together. “All done.” </p><p>Changkyun let go and got up to walk away once more. Hyungwon said his thanks before he left and downed his pills. Changkyun emerged back out with a blanket and pillow. Assuming he’s sleeping on the couch, Hyungwon reached forward for the blanket and pillow. </p><p>“Thanks-” </p><p>Changkyun pulled back. “Oh this is for me, you’ll sleep on my bed instead.” He pointed towards the hall. “My room is straight down.” Quickling placing the stuff on the couch, he ushered Hyungwon to get up.</p><p>“Come on, you look like you’ll drop any moment.” Hyungwon heard the amused voice from him, it was deep, but serenading. </p><p>“No, you have done more than enough, I can sleep here.” Hyungwon sat still, trying to resist and make him give up.</p><p>But obviously, from their interaction earlier, Changkyun will not surrender. “Absolutely not,” he gently wrapped his fingers around Hyungwon’s forearm and pulled. “My house, my rules!” </p><p>The lengthy man frowned. Weird guy, but...kinda cute? Well, he can go along with it.<br/>
“But I’m the guest, don’t I have a say in it?” Hyungwon tilted his head to the side, letting a few strands of hair fall over his face. Maybe he can try charming him. He got plenty of confession and getting hit on by both genders, so maybe it’ll work. </p><p>Changkyun stood still, eyeing him blankly. There was a silence between them. Hyungwon stared up and tried to see if he would react in any way. To Hyungwon's surprise, there was a slight pink shade on his cheeks and up his ears. He was in awe to say the least. “Well, yes, but no.” was all Changkyun could say. He pulled a little harder, making Hyungwon to stand up. It made Hyungwon snap back to their given situation. Did he guess it wrong? Maybe it was because of the heater? Guess that didn’t do the trick… </p><p>Hyungwon sighed, he didn't want to argue back, so he went with it. Changkyun led him to the bedroom, til half way he noticed the hand holding onto his wrist. Looking at the hand; it’s smaller than his, with the slim and delicate fingers wrapped on his wrist and the gentle occasional squeeze was cute. When was the last time he had such soft affection? Even if it was practically nothing to think about, it sure made Hyungwon feel something. </p><p>In the end, Changkyun bid him a goodnight and went to sleep on the couch. Hyungwon is sitting on the edge of the bed and looking around the room. There were more photos framed up, soft LED lights attached to the vertices of the ceiling, a shelf full of books and trinkets, a desk with papers, and a laptop. Thinking to himself, he wishes he had the things that Changkyun guy has. Friends, nice furniture, homemade meals, or to sum it up, a decent and cozy life. </p><p>Hyungwon scooted in and got in the blankets, finally relaxing in his fucked up state. His eyelids are already growing heavy. He eventually closed his eyes and fell asleep, awaiting for whatever comes tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sozz for sucky chapter but yeah</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw// drugs, alcohol, blood, fighting </p>
<p>they are not too detailed but just be to be cautious. enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changkyun woke up to his alarm blaring by his ears. He groggily reached over the coffee table and blindly turned off his phone. He sat up and stared at the ground, just recollecting himself. It was a Wednesday morning. Changkyun has a full shift today. Working as a barista at a bakery/cafe shop. He suddenly remembered Hyungwon and abruptly stood up. Stretching his body whilst he walked to his bedroom. Changkyun knocked on the door and called his name but received no response. He does it again but still no answer from him. Changkyun pierced his lips, worried that the man might have passed out or some concussion or something. His hand grabbed the doorknob and turned, slowly pushing the door in, he peered at his bed. Unfortunately, Hyungwon was nowhere in the bedroom. Instead, there were his folded clothes that he borrowed on the mattress and the bed was neatly fixed. Changkyun pouted at this. He was disappointed to see him gone. He walked closer and saw a note on his desk. </p>
<p>Thank you. -Hyungwon. And there was even cash next to it. He counted the dollars to find a total of $125. Changkyun sighed and shook his head. He didn’t want anything in return, seriously, all he wanted to do was help him out and maybe try to get his number or something. Not that Changkyun likes him, but just to make sure he’s okay. </p>
<p>Changkyun put the cash in his wallet along with the sticky note. To keep as a receipt if he ever sees Hyungwon soon. He walked to the bathroom and washed up. Starting his day with a fresh feeling of cleanliness and more energy. He quickly swift through his clothes and grabbed blue fitted jeans and a white t-shirt. He tucked his shirt in his pants and wore a light blue cardigan. Just to be extra warm, he wore the same jacket from last night. After finishing a light meal, he put on his shoes and headed to work. </p>
<p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p>
<p>The caramel hair man finished up his work. It was a little late as some customers stayed longer than usual. Cleaning up the place and locking up the shop. He exhaled as he felt the breezy wind hit his face. Good thing he brought his jacket or he might catch a cold. As he was heading home til he saw a man in the distance, leaning against a rail with his eyes glued to his phone. He recognized the lengthy guy. Changkyun beamed with excitement and immediately approached Hyungwon, loudly calling his name to get his attention. </p>
<p>“Hyungwon-ssi!” </p>
<p>Hyungwon heard the voice and knew who it was. The deep voice that was a bit pitched up and shouting. He frowned and furrowed his brows, in the end, he chose to ignore the man and even took the extra mile and headed in a direction to avoid him. He really didn’t want to associate with him anymore. The way the shorter man is so friendly and happy just rubs him the wrong way. Kind of annoying and too energetic. Plus, he doesn’t want that so-seem innocent man to be dragged with him in his shitty life.</p>
<p>As Hyungwon turned his back and walked ahead, he hoped it would give a hint that he doesn’t want to be bothered or maybe hope Changkyun is mistaking someone else for Hyungwon. Hands in his leather jacket, he walked with his head down. Until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Hyungwon stopped in his tracks and turned his head. He honestly didn’t walk that far, but from seeing Changkyun panting. There was a bright pink shade from ear to ear, he was definitely trying to catch up to him. </p>
<p>“Hey! I was calling for you!” Changkyun let go and straightened himself up. </p>
<p>Hyungwon stared at him. “Sorry… couldn’t hear you.” </p>
<p>“It’s okay, but have you eaten yet?” Changkyun asked. He has a gut feeling that the dimpled man won’t leave him alone. Hyungwon uttered a no.</p>
<p>“Sweet! Let’s go eat together!” he said. It wasn’t even a question but a statement.</p>
<p>Hyungwon was still eyeing him. “No.” He bluntly remarked and turned back on his heel. Until he was stopped again by a pair of hands holding onto his arm. </p>
<p>“No, please! Let’s eat! It’ll be my treat!” Changkyun was giving him a desperate look. It was pouty and doey-like. Like puppy eyes. He was confused as to why Changkyun wants to be friendly with him.</p>
<p>Hyungwon’s arm felt warm with a firm but yet gentle grasp. He feels himself getting pulled into a fuzzy feeling. But he doesn’t want to admit it and he sure as hell doesn’t want to eat with Changkyun. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m busy.” Attempting to walk away and in hopes have his arm let go. They were now walking together, which was not part of the plan. </p>
<p>Changkyun was still clinging onto him. He has no plans of letting go apparently. “Right now?” </p>
<p>“Duty calls.” Whatever that means. He tried to shake his arm, but Changkyun was still not having it. </p>
<p>“I’ll go with you! We’ll eat together after!” He exclaimed.</p>
<p>Hyungwon rolled his eyes and sighed. “No. It’s not good to hang with someone like me.” It was a blunt answer.</p>
<p>“Please - I won’t get in your way, I’ll wait for you or something.” Changkyun's grasp was stronger now, desperately holding onto the smallest hope of Hyungwon to agree. </p>
<p>He thought for a moment. Coming up with some excuse to reject him. </p>
<p>“... Fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He shook off the hands from his arm. </p>
<p>Changkyun beamed up at the response. Happy to hear that he can tag along and get dinner later. He slid his hands in his pocket and walked. “I don’t think you’re a bad guy though” he said out of nowhere but Hyungwon didn’t reply to that, just ignored him even if he heard him. Changkyun was expecting some response but he stayed quiet. </p>
<p>He tried again a few minutes later. “How old are you, Hyungwon-ssi?” He was attempting to start a conversation, wanting to get to know him better.</p>
<p>“...27” </p>
<p>“Oh! you’re 2 years older than me! Can I call you hyung?” </p>
<p>Hyungwon shrugged. “Whatever.”</p>
<p>Changkyun asked him enthusiastically again “What do you do? Any hobbies?” </p>
<p>But no answer, just a shrug. He was disappointed but maybe Hyungwon just needs some time. Changkyun can do that, he can wait for him to open up.</p>
<p>As they made their way to wherever Hyungwon said his duty was, the road got darker with less and less people. They have been walking for maybe 10 minutes which isn’t a long time, but the fact that the alleyways and roads are getting more dirty and creepy is making him anxious. </p>
<p>“H-hey, where are we going.” Changkyun was beside Hyungwon. He looked at him for some sort of response. </p>
<p>He kept his head straight. “You’ll see.” </p>
<p>Changkyun gave him the okay and they kept going. It’s much more dirty and even foul smelling now. If he used his phone’s flashlight, he could definitely spot a few dead rats and cockroaches crawling around. The thought of that gave him the shivers. The only light sources were the ones by some doors.</p>
<p>He felt a tiny knot in his stomach. “Where - where are we going? I’m getting scared…” Changkyun whispered the last three words. But Hyungwon didn’t reply, just kept walking. The echo of their footsteps bounced each time in the dark. Changkyun is getting worried and he’s not sure if he can go any further. Should he be worried that Hyungwon is doing something dangerous? Or maybe he’s trying to murder him. That would honestly suck but he has a gut feeling Hyungwon wouldn’t do that. Not when the guy left $125 and a thank you note. </p>
<p>They made a few turns on corners. Hyungwon told him they were close. In the distance, he can see people and even loud murmurs and laughter. Changkyun was relieved. He exhaled through his nose. As the area got brighter when they got closer, he realized something was off about these people. He heard people calling for Hyungwon and even a few cheers from them. Something about betting and fighting. Changkyun unconsciously scooted in closer to Hyungwon, he was walking behind him this time, too afraid to do anything out of the “ordinary”. </p>
<p>They stopped in front of an entrance, the two big and muscled men were blocking the doorway. Hyungwon whispered something to them and they let him in, except they immediately stepped in front of Changkyun, preventing him from entering. “Uh-“ He didn’t know what to say. Just stood there all stiff and scared. </p>
<p>“He’s with me.” Hyungwon placed a hand in one of the man’s shoulders.</p>
<p>The men looked at each other and one of them gave a single nod. They stepped aside and let him through. Changkyun quickly held onto Hyungwon’s arm again. Hyungwon was puzzled and slightly weirded out. Is holding on to him a really good idea? Literally the place he took him is a shithole and illegal. </p>
<p>How am I any better than this place? Hyungwon thought to himself. Glancing at the shorter man, he looked nervous and his eyes were darting around the room, taking in the place. His plan was working at least. He just needs to go through a bit of distance to really scare him. </p>
<p>“What-what do you do here?” he said nervously. </p>
<p>Hyungwon didn’t say anything and he led the way again. The music was getting louder and the smell of...whatever it is is strong. Hitting his nostril too harshly. There was smoke hanging in the air, red light shining throughout the whole room, and tons of people. But not the usual people he’ll see at his shop or walking down the street. These people looked scary and tough. He thinks he can see a few of them carrying knives and even guns and the women were tough looking too. Not like muscle or something like that, but more of a sex-appeal ero snakes(?) he guesses. </p>
<p>“Hey,” there was a hand on Changkyun's shoulder. He flinched at the contact, not expecting anyone to care about him. He stopped in his tracks and turned his head to look. It was a woman wearing a black mini dress. He could see a floral tattoo on her neck and a whole arm-sleeve of her left arm. Hyungwon and them exchanged short greetings and let them continue to talk to Changkyun. </p>
<p>“Never seen you before. You new here?” Beside her was a guy talking. He was tall, but not as tall as Hyungwon. His handsome feature looked like he could manipulate you with his look. Like your typical bad boy k-drama antagonist. Changkyun was too distracted by their good looks.</p>
<p>“Yo!” the man tilted his head. He was leering at him. </p>
<p>“Uh — I’m —” He was trying to hammer his words but he couldn’t think straight with so much going on. The loud music, the smell, the people — the whole atmosphere. He wasn’t even paying attention to Hyungwon’s presence. </p>
<p>“Hey relax newbie! We won’t hurt you!” He said. The woman was giggling at him, the same sly smile and eyes. “Wanna have fun with us?” </p>
<p>Changkyun shook his head as he didn't have the strength to verbally say anything. It was quite obvious to Hyungwon that the dimpled man was on edge. He was not near his limit yet though. </p>
<p>“Later.” Hyungwon responded in Changkyun’s steed. He walked forward, making Changkyun snap back to reality. He bowed his head and followed Hyungwon, leaving the two strangers behind. </p>
<p>Changkyun was definitely sweating under his palms. It was even getting hot in his jacket. There were some people looking at him, making him feel uncomfortable. He looked down to avoid their gaze, hoping this walk will end soon. There were cheers and screams getting louder. “Mmph!” He bumped his head on Hyungwon’s back. He looked up to see Hyungwon stopped walking and was looking ahead. Standing on his tippy toes, he tried to catch a glimpse of what he was looking at.</p>
<p>There was a pit in front of them and he was seeing two figures moving around swiftly. But it was difficult for him to see as it was crowded and he’s not as tall as Hyungwon. </p>
<p>Hyungwon took quick notice of this. “Move up.” He forced Changkyun to the front row, pushing pass through the people and making him get a clear view of everything. Looking now, he was mortified. There was blood on the two men and even on the floor. The stench of metallic smell and sweat was filling his nose, but he wasn’t paying attention to that. He was too fixed on the fighting. The horrific view of their beaten up faces and bruises; like how he saw Hyungwon previously with. They were throwing in rough punches and swinging. Blood and sweat flying off of them. He was standing stiff, trembling in his stand, eyes shaking and mouth slightly gaped open. He wants to get out of here. Badly. Turning his head to Hyungwon, he realized that the taller man wasn't behind him. Changkyun was left to his own devices. He was extremely anxious now. Terrified. Scared. Fear. Everything in between. He looked around to catch Hyungwon, but he couldn’t find him. He muttered “excuse me” and tried to move to the back. But to no avail, he was stuck in the front. There was an erupt cheer that startled him. He turned to look at the pit again. One of the men won, a referee was raising his hand in the air, indicating his victory. The other man was on the floor, knocked out unconscious and bleeding. His chest was heaving, feeling his hands and feet getting cold. This was fucking terrifying. He hates it, he wants to — no, NEEDS to get out of here. He doesn’t know why Hyungwon brought him here, well he does but instead, being the stubborn man he was, wants to go with him anyway. Changkyun was out of place and doesn’t fit in with this crowd. Building up what was left of his courage, he quickly pushed through the crowd and maneuvered to the back. </p>
<p>“Hyungwon hyung!” He called out. Finally pushing through between two people he was out of the heated crowd. He could feel his stomach growing a knot, his throat is dry, sweat sliding down the side of his face. He feels like he’ll throw up soon. Changkyun continued to call out to him, but there wasn’t any answer. He went back to the pathway of where he entered. Looking around the room for a sign of the taller man. As he was looking for him, he was called out by someone. He looked at the source to find the same two people earlier. </p>
<p>“Hey! You came back for us?” said the woman. This time, he could tell she’s drunk by the way she slurred her words and her guy friend is holding onto her, but he was also not sober. His eyes were bloodshot, lips chapped and there was a haze in his eyes, like he’s not aware of what’s happening. He doesn’t want to talk to them.</p>
<p>“N-no. I’m looking for Hyungwon hyung.” </p>
<p>The girl huffed out a laugh, “Who gives a fuck about that guy! Join us! We’ll have lots of fun.” The woman said, although her tone shifted into something creepy. Like she wants to eat him up and fuck him over. </p>
<p>“No, no thank —” Before he could finish his sentence. Changkyun was immediately pulled forward. They three are not walking to a couch with random people sitting on it. Taking a glance at the table, his eyes widen at the amount of alcohol and even illegal drugs laying out freely. Weed, vodka, beer, meth, you name it, they’ll definitely have it. Changkyun was sitting between them. He tried to make himself as small as possible. The people were obviously enjoying themselves. There are even a few couples making out with each other, like they are the only to one in the entire chaotic room. Changkyun felt out of place, but most importantly he was miserable and dreading it. He tried to stand up, but a hand was on his lap, keeping him in place. He turned to the owner of the arm. It was the girl’s friend. His face looked scary. He was sitting so close to him, Changkyun became flustered and looked away. The woman was talking to Changkyun but he wasn’t listening, just scared and anxious. His eyes was darting around the floor, trying to come up with a plan to escape the spot he was in.</p>
<p>“U—um I—I have have to go.” Changkyun's hands were on his upper lap, fists clenching tightly. He’s too scared to look them in the eye and say it.</p>
<p>“Aw come on, you just got here. Drink this!” The girl handed him a cup in front of him. He unconsciously held on to the drink. Looking down at the content, it gave a strong smell of liquor. The color of it was dark, almost like black coffee but not to that extent. Changkyun gulped down the lump that was stuck in his throat. </p>
<p>“No thank you.” He frantically tried to give it back to her. But she wasn’t having it and pushed back the cup.</p>
<p>“Just drink it! You’ll be fine!” She urged on. Come to think of it, they don’t know each other’s names. They were either really friendly or just didn't care about who they hung out with.</p>
<p>“I don’t want any…” Changkyun pushed forward again. In the act of pushing and pulling, he heard someone called Hyungwon. In a flash, he snapped at the source of voice, hoping to find Hyungwon too. He sees him walking towards a hallway. Changkyun instantly stood up and shoved the drink towards the girl, not caring if she spilled it or not. He could hear her calling for him and telling him to come back. Changkyun swiftly moved through the crowd of people to the hallway. His heartbeat was picking up even though it wasn’t a long distance. The hallway had a few people hanging around but it wasn’t as bad as the “party room”. He exhaled the breath he held in. Not realizing he was holding his breath the whole time. As he walked through the hallway and called for him. He came to a stop at the door frame. Peering in, he tried to scan for his hyung but it was dark. There was only a dimly lit yellow lamp in a corner. As he kept looking longer, he sees these black silhouettes. But the shadows on the wall made it clear on what they were doing. They were shooting themselves up with syringe-filled heroin and snorting cocaine. Just laying and sitting around the room, taking in the effect of being high. He tried to ignore them and hunt down Hyungwon. There wasn’t any other exit in the room, so he 100% has to be in here. But there was quite a good amount of people laying down and doing whatnot. Doing the best he can, he scanned and scanned, squinting his eyes and slightly leaning forward on the door frame. </p>
<p>Until he was interrupted by a hand that seized his ankle. Changkyun jumped at the clutch, cutting his gasp with a hand over his mouth. He tried shaking off the hand without seeming rude. Until the man looked up at him. His pulse began to  hammer in his heart. <br/>The said man murmured something, but Changkyun couldn’t hear him. He asked him to repeat it again. Still no clue what he said. Changkyun clutched his hands and bent over, just enough to be able to shoot back up quickly. Getting closer to the man, he can see the stranger was high off his feet. Eyes were hazy and dead like. His skin was dry and pale, like he just witnessed a ghost of his dead lover. </p>
<p>As he was close enough, the man shouted at his face. “YOU DID IT! IT WAS YOU! YOU KILLED HER!” He grabbed Changkyun’s jacket collar with his free hand, lifting himself up to get closer to his face. He was scared shitless. Trying to make the man let go but he was too strong for Changkyun. Changkyun pleaded with him to let go, even going as far as apologizing over nothing. His legs were shaking, causing him to stumble upon his knees. The stranger kept chanting the same thing at him, spit flying everywhere, he could even smell the bad breath from the distance between them. He felt horror-struck. All his attention was on the stranger, trying to shove him off. His eyes were dark, like a blackhole that was sucking the life out of him. He has never felt this before. Nor experienced it. Hell, he has never been to any places that were considered “bad”. Be it bars or clubs. He was too scared. Something out of his comfort would make him feel sick. Like right now. Changkyun has been sheltered his whole life. With a loving family and friends. He has food, clothes and a roof over his head. He participated in clubs and events with the people he was loved by. He graduated from a prestigious college with a degree in bioengineering. Currently not interning yet as he’s taking a break, but he wasn’t worried about it. Now, Changkyun is in a place where he doesn’t belong. He couldn’t stand it. He was on his knees and eyes shut tightly, not sure what to do. </p>
<p>Up til he felt the weight off of him. Falling on his bottom with a loud thud, he looked up to see what was going on. It was happening too fast, all he could make out was a loud thud ringing in his ears and a figure pinning down the crack addict man. Changkyun's eyes darted around the room, seeing how some people got up to investigate and even help the stranger that helped Changkyun. In the shallow room, there were some even looking at him. Like a glare staring down his inner soul. He felt goosebumps rise on his arms and his nape. His body was tensing up and his breath was rigged. He absolutely can’t fucking stand it. He quickly got up and ran towards the entrance where he got in from. Shoving the two brawly men out of the way and out into the cold streets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aha yup</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His head was dizzy and felt the nausea crawling up his stomach. Quickly getting away from the people outside. He went down to the end of the place from where he and Hyungwon walked. Changkyun was trying to hold himself back from vomiting.</p><p>As he slowed down his pace, he came to a stop. Clutching his stomach and steadying his breath. He could smell the alcohol and smoke on his clothes and skin. It made him feel worse and with no choice, he threw up on the side of a brick wall. He had a hand on the wall and leaned forward. Throwing up whatever leftover snack he had at the shop and even the acid from his stomach. His eyes were tearing up, glossy and the whites of his eyes were a slight red. He felt like shit; dizzy and lightheaded. The taste of the vomit was disgusting in his mouth. </p><p>Trying to catch his breath, he reached out for his phone and turned it on. It was only 11:46. That whole experience felt so much longer but it has only been two hours. Thinking back made him feel worse. In the process, he almost forgot about Hyungwon. The man who showed him something that scared him. But could he blame him? He did warn him and even said no. But it wasn’t right of him to do that regardless. </p><p>Changkyun turned his GPS on, deciding to go home and never return to this place again. Making his home, he was sniffling from the cold air. The street was slowly getting brighter with street lamps and there were even occasional people. He felt a sense of relief that he was at a safer place. He blinked away into the night, just silently walking. His mind was running through the simulation of what he just experienced. The people, the drugs, alcohol, and even Hyungwon. Maybe he has reasons on why he took Changkyun there.</p><p>For some unknown thoughts, Changkyun can’t help but think of Hyungwon as a good person. Even though he has absolutely no clue about him but his age and name. He sighed and before he knew it, he reached his apartment. Changkyun walked the flight of stairs, and randomly remembered helping Hyungwon up these steps. He pierced his lips and sighed again.</p><p>He reached for his keys in his pocket and opened the door. Entering in and turning on the lights, he stood and looked around his apartment. It was nice and cozy. Home-y, comfortable, and most importantly, safe. Just like how he likes it. Kicking off his shoes clumsily, he headed to his bedroom closet and grabbed his sleepwear. Walking to the bathroom and washing off the horrendous smell, he felt his muscle relaxing and the warmth of the water hitting his skin was calming. In the moment he vividly remembered the man that fearfully shocked him. His heart was pumping quicker, still petrify of the man. Shaking his thoughts, he dried himself and headed to the living room. </p><p>Plopping down on the couch, taking in his home and the quietness of it. Exhaling and inhaling through his nose, trying to get himself to forget the memory from earlier. Decidingly, he strolled to his kitchen and microwave instant ramen. He doesn’t have the appetite to eat anything, fearing that he might throw up if he wakes up from nightmares of it or something. Downing his food unsatisfyingly, he grabbed his phone from the coffee table and sat back down. </p><p>Turning it on, the screen was still from the GPS he used. The blue line reaching from point A to point B was still there. He hated it, the place, the smell, the people, the violence — everything about it. As he hovered his thumb over the “X”, he couldn’t bring himself to remove it. He was thinking about Hyungwon. Even though he did such a horrendous thing to him, Changkyun couldn’t bring himself to hate it.</p><p>He thinks Hyungwon hyung probably had a good reason for why he did that. Maybe he wanted to scare the younger man away, or maybe it was a prank and he took it too far. His thoughts were turning and turning. Staring endlessly at his phone. </p><p>His decision was final. It might not be a good idea but he can’t help himself. He really wanted to get to know the taller man. Why? He doesn’t know yet, but his answer will come along eventually. </p><p>Changkyun saved the location marker and named it “Warehouse”. He got up and brushed his teeth. Heading to his room, he got in his covers and stared at the ceiling, Changkyun was deciding if his decision was the right thing to do; going to see Hyungwon again. That whole shabang pretty much described Hyungwon. He’s a shady man but with a good heart (he thinks). He hopes to see his hyung’s good side and befriend him. </p><p>Although he doesn’t have a plan on how to meet him. He mostly randomly met him on the streets but it was never guaranteed to see him at the same place and same time. He’ll think of something tomorrow.Gradually his eyes were getting heavier. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, praying he doesn’t get nightmares but also hoping to see Hyungwon as soon as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>👍🏻</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a while since he saw the lengthy man. Probably 5 days, 5 hours, 43 minutes and 28 seconds. Not that he counted or whatever. It’s a Friday night, he is at home watching a rerun TV drama and eating dinner. His thoughts were still about Hyungwon. He knows it’s bad and that man could be bad, but he’s pretty sure he’s not a bad guy. His mind was rolling, trying to decide how to see him or to not try at all. He sipped on his water and sighed. He’s exhausted; from work, the occasionally scary thoughts of what happened at the warehouse, Hyungwon, and how he treated the man’s wounds. </p><p>He was startled out of his thoughts when someone was shouting from what he was watching on TV. He looked up to see the main female lead inside some sort of magic circle. </p><p>The woman shouted at him. “Tell me why you are doing this! Let me go with you!” She was hitting her hand on the invisible force, trying to break it. </p><p>“No, you could die.” He said, his face was stoic but his eyes were portraying emotions.</p><p>“I don’t care about that, just tell me why.” She was on her knees at that point. Crying at his cruel actions. </p><p>There was a silence between them until he looked at her. “Because I don’t want to see you get hurt because of me.” The man turned his back and walked, leaving his beloved to fight.</p><p>The drama ended at a cliffhanger. Changkyun without thinking was tearing up. He feels a drop roll down to his lips. Wiping away at his eyes, he cleaned up the table and turned off the TV. Sure was sad as hell. He thought. As he got ready to sleep, his brain drifted to the drama again. About what the man said in the end. </p><p>Maybe that’s what Hyungwon meant by saying something along the lines of “not good to hang with someone like me”. For all he knows, Changkyun only knows his name and age. </p><p>Nothing more. He turned on his side, hugging a body pillow tightly against him. Ugh. He’ll sleep this off first and think later. And so he sleeps.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Changkyun was up and ready to head out. He made plans with Jooheon hyung to have breakfast and catch up. Back in freshman year college, they had a physics class together which was his hyung’s worst subject. They were sitting next to each other and had asked the younger man for help. The two clicked so well that they continued to keep in touch even if they had different classes or Jooheon hyung graduated before him. The older man is now in the music industry, producing music and a lyricist for all types of singers/rappers, even well known ones too. To say he was proud was an understatement. Changkyun is beyond happy and thrilled, knowing Jooheon’s dream came true. </p><p>Upon entering a dumpling restaurant, he hears his name being called. “Changkyun-ah!” </p><p>Looking at the source, he sees a hand waving in the air and his hyung smiling at him with the deep dimples on his cheeks. Changkyun walked to where he was, before sitting down, Jooheon gave the younger man a tight hug. He felt his middle being squeezed strongly, making him slightly yelp. </p><p>“Too strong, hyung!” he giggled.</p><p>The dimpled man reciprocated a chuckle. “Sorry, it’s been a while since we talked.” They sat down and ordered their food.</p><p>“How you been man? Busy with work? Got a boyfriend yet? Starting school soon?” The older man was bombarding him with questions. Changkyun gave him a wide grin.</p><p>“I’m doing alright, just busy with work but it’s honestly not bad. I don’t have a boyfriend yet and no school any time soon.” </p><p>“That’s good you’re doing okay, must be tough for you huh.”</p><p>“I can handle it, I’m an adult!” Changkyun lifted his arms up and flexed his biceps, except his sweater was covering his arms so it looked like it didn’t do him any justice.</p><p>Jooheon laughed at his cute antique. “Sure, like you didn’t almost burn down your apartment, being distracted by your drama.” </p><p>“Hey! That was once!” Changkyun pouted at him. He reached across the table, trying to smack his arm but his hyung’s reflex was quicker, dodging the hit. They talk and at their food, enjoying the time they are spending with each other. </p><p>“Hey hyung. I need some advice… for a friend.” The younger man hesitantly told him.</p><p>Jooheon spoke as he chewed his food. “What’s up?” </p><p>“So my friend wanted to befriend someone but that person said like, I don’t know … ‘you shouldn’t hang out with someone like me’”. What… what would you do if you were in his situation?” </p><p>Jooheon felt suspicious of his question. It was obvious that the friend in question is actually Changkyun but he’s not gonna point that out. “Honestly? I probably wouldn’t push it. If they say that, they most likely have a reason for it.” He continued to eat his food. </p><p>To say the least, it was not an answer he was looking for. Changkyun wanted to hear something else. “But what if they look like they need help?” </p><p>“Still, your friend shouldn’t go further anyway.”</p><p>Changkyun frowned. “Why not? Isn’t it good to help others?”</p><p>“Well yeah, but if they said no, then no. You have to understand that not everyone is like you, Changkyun-ah. You’re friendly and generous, and obviously cute, but it doesn’t change the fact that no means no.” Jooheon took his cup and sipped his soda. He cleared his throat and continued. “Your friend should let them go.”</p><p>Changkyun let the words of his hyung go through his brain. He hated how right he was and he can’t explain what happened to himself at the warehouse. He nodded his head and just agreed with him. But he’s not satisfied with it.</p><p>After sitting and talking for another hour, Jooheon had to leave for his work. It was time to meet his client and work on a new song. </p><p>“Sorry for cutting our time short but let’s hangout again.” He went in for the hug, giving him a quick strong squeeze.</p><p>Changkyun giggled at how playful and cute his hyung was. “You don’t need to be sorry! We can always text and even facetime!” </p><p>He hummed in response. Before parting ways, Jooheon gave him a last comment. “Hey, what I said earlier about your friend, he should definitely move on and not worry.” </p><p>The younger man smiled, “Yeah, I’ll let him know.” Jooheon’s uber arrived, he waved and said his bye. Changkyun watched him go and head home. He took his phone out to check the time. It was only 12:30 pm. The rest of his day is pretty much free. Thinking to himself as he walked home, he sighed heavily. His conversation with his hyung still stuck with him. He should be listening to him too, but not this time. </p><p>Changkyun has decided he’s committing to get closer to Hyungwon. What made him think that? Who knows. Maybe it was the money he wanted to give back or wanting an explanation of why Hyungwon hyung did that to him. If anything, he has excuses to give. Changkyun has made the decision to come back to the warehouse tonight. Probably around the same time as last time. If he gets hurt, he can call his friends for help so it’ll be okay. He’ll be prepared this time. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It’s 10 pm now. He’s ready. Looking in the mirror one last time, he turned to look at his outfit. White t-shirt, black leather jacket, fitted ripped jeans, combat boots, edgy makeup, multiple piercings (mostly fake ones), and silver necklaces. He is indefinitely prepared. His new look is out of his comfort zone but anything to fit in right? Before he heads out, he pocketed a small intricate item he got from Jooheon on his birthday. He’s holding on to it for safety and the warehouse is definitely a place where he needs to protect himself. He put on his black mask and ran his hand through his hair for a final touch up. As he locked up his door, he exhaled and began his journey.</p><p>Walking in the cold night was something he’s used to, and the night seems to be young pretty often now. The gleaming of lights and neon signs flashing onto the streets, the many stores still open at this hour, it was nice and lively. He likes it like this. Following his GPS, he stride his way to where the blue lines are telling him to go. His thoughts are on Hyungwon again, like always. He’s not really thinking though, just replaying the images of him flashing by here and there. The time he was in his apartment, the night when he found the angelic-man in an alley, or a week ago when he saw Hyungwon by his work. But it would be a lie to say he never thought of the time at the warehouse. It was traumatic and frightening for him, in fact, he’s getting scared as he’s closing in on the distance of the destination. The street he’s on is becoming more empty; less people, less light, a slight pungent smell running into his nose. He’s remembering the first time he walked there with Hyungwon. It wasn’t as bad since he had the tall man by his side but this time, he’s afraid as the time passes by. </p><p>In no time, he has reached his destination. The people hanging outside of the warehouse with the same bouncers at the door. As he took a step, he realized that he doesn’t know the code to get in. His hope deflated a little. Looking around the group of cliques, everyone was having their own conversation, some of them buzzed out and some were even high. He’s too afraid to approach any of them and start a conversation or ask for the password. He sighed and pierced his lips. Awkwardly, he walked to a cold concrete wall and leaned against it. He was trying to blend in with the crowd, looking mysterious and yet edgy. But he’s not too close where he looks approachable, just enough where he deemed fit. Staring at his phone again, he scrolled mindlessly at his social media timeline. </p><p>To be real, he doesn’t have a plan. No escape route but the main, he can’t fight, can’t size up to any of these people, doesn’t drink or do drugs, doesn't know the code or how to get to Hyungwon. As a matter of fact, what should he say if he met the older man? Will he freeze up if they meet? Or will he get scared and cower away? Actually, what if he’s not even here today and just went without thinking? All these questions are running in his head and yet, Changkyun is still waiting. </p><p>It’s been a little over 2 hours now. Just waiting and waiting aimlessly. The amount of people was a little less but still a lot of people. There were a few people that approached him, asking him what he was doing or who he was waiting on. He was dumb-struck. Could barely come up with a cool answer because he’s here for Hyungwon. Except he doesn’t say that, he’s afraid they’ll do follow up questions.  But he did reply back, just vague responses. Giving them a nice sharp eye contact with a deep voice and something along the lines of “just chillin” and “don’t worry about it”. They left him alone eventually, which allowed him to breathe as it felt suffocating.</p><p>Changkyun is still waiting. The night is getting chillier and he could feel his toes and ears getting numb and cold. He feels like giving up. He’s tired. A little hungry and parched. Not caring about how dirty the ground is, he slid down and sat with his knees close to his chest. Inhaling the crispy air, his lungs and nostril was chilled. Changkyun is trembling at this point. He folded his arms and made an effort to keep himself warm. His hope is diminishing at this point. I guess I’ll go home… he thought tom himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kachow yall</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updates will be random sozz</p><p>also have another story on wattpad for hyungkyun. won’t be posting it on here i feel like it ain’t worthy to be here<br/>if you wanna read: @trashacc064 , “Hand in Hand”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>